Des larmes dans le sable
by GoldenHarlequin
Summary: Il a échoué. Ses rêves de conquête et de gloire se sont envolés. Son cœur hurle de rage et de désespoir. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sera différent. Il s'en fait la promesse. Cette fois-ci il est prêt à réduire cette terre en cendre et engloutir le ciel dans les flammes. One-shot sur Loki après sa défaite face aux Avengers et son bannissement sur Midgard.
**Il s'agit en réalité du prologue d'une histoire que j'ai commencée il y a longtemps, et que j'avais enlevée parce que je ne savais pas trop comment la continuer et je n'étais pas trop satisfaite, à part pour le début. J'ai donc décidé de le reposter sous la forme d'un one-shot.**

* * *

 **Des larmes dans le sable**

Une trainée de feu déchira le manteau étoilé de la nuit, troublant la quiétude qui régnait sur le désert du Nouveau Mexique. Puis, quelque chose percuta violement le sol, soulevant un nuage de sable. Ce dernier se dissipa peu à peu et révéla la masse sombre qui reposait en son cœur. C'était un homme. Ou plutôt c'était un dieu.

Loki se releva péniblement, en nage. La téléportation avait été aussi agréable que son atterrissage discret : il avait percuté le sol avec une force si colossale, qu'un cratère de plusieurs dizaines de mètres s'était formé. Une fois qu'il eut rassemblé le peu de force qui lui restait, il scruta le désert et la petite ville. Midgard. La Terre. On ne pouvait pas rêver pire. Il était évident qu'elle ne possédait pas la beauté altière d'Asgard avec ses innombrables tours d'or qui s'élevaient gracieusement vers le ciel. Et que dire de ces humains, ces êtres bouffis d'orgueil, égoïstes, cupides, faibles, pathétiques et qui avaient l'audace de se prendre pour des dieux ! Et pourtant…et pourtant…c'était bien des humains qui l'avaient vaincu, ces « Vengeurs » -maudits soient-ils !-, lui qui était si puissant grâce à la formidable source de pouvoir qu'était le cube cosmique ! Il avait été enivré pendant un instant fugace par le sentiment de toute-puissance, par la victoire qu'il avait tant désirée et qui avait été toute proche. Il avait enfin eu l'occasion de montrer qu'il valait autant que son « frère » Thor, sinon plus !

Mais maintenant tout était anéanti, le cube envolé, il ne lui restait plus que le goût amer de la défaite qui lui emplissait la bouche. …Si près du but…Il ravala un cri de rage et serra les poings avec fureur.

Cependant le coup de grâce fut donné par son -soi disant- père, Odin. Il se revoyait dans la salle du trône aux proportions démesurées, entravé devant le Père-de-tout revêtu de son armure d'or, et qui le dominait du haut des marches. Dans son œil unique se mêlait la fureur, la désapprobation…et la tristesse. « Le même regard que lorsque j'ai échoué pour la première fois », songea le dieu de la malice avec colère et amertume. Le souverain brisa le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la salle depuis l'arrivée des deux frères :

« Je pensais que je t'avais perdu, mon fils.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils ! », explosa-t-il.

Il frémissait de rage. Comment osait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ?! Odin demeura impassible, bien que peiné, et poursuivit :

« J'aurai aimé que ces retrouvailles se soient faites en d'autres circonstances. Sache que tu as causé beaucoup de chagrin à ta mère. C'est elle qui a appelé à mon indulgence pour ton châtiment. Mais je n'ai pas le choix : tu dois payer pour tes crimes. » Il se leva et pria intérieurement de ne pas faiblir : il restait son fils, et malgré tout il l'aimait.

« Pour avoir voulu conquérir la Terre, ôté la vie à de nombreux humains pour lesquels tu as tant de mépris, et menacé la paix des neufs royaumes, moi, Odin, Père-de-tout et souverain d'Asgard, je te condamne à l'exil sur Midgard et te prives de tes pouvoirs divins en espérant que tu en retireras une leçon et que tu apprendras à considérer les choses à leur juste valeur. »

Non. NON ! Tout sauf ça ! Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, réduit à l'état d' _ **humain**_!

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous ne pouvez pas ! », s'écria-t-il, désespéré. Thor le regarda, déchiré. Odin rassembla ses pouvoirs et Loki, horrifié, senti sa magie drainée et sortir de lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. De même, son armure disparut, laissant place à des vêtements humains, symboles de sa chute. Enfin, le souverain enjoignit à Thor de libérer le brun qui fut enveloppé quelques secondes après d'une intense lumière. S'ensuivit ce voyage for incommodant et l'arrivée brutale sur Midgard.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. N'était-il donc condamné qu'à cela ? Être toujours vaincu, humilié ? A être celui dont tout le monde se moquerait ?

« Je suis un dieu ! Je les anéantirai ! », s'exclama-t-il avec haine.

Il se releva, déterminé à retrouver ses pouvoirs par n'importe quel moyen, et à prendre sa revanche. Rien ne l'arrêtera.

Pas même les Vengeurs ni les dieux.


End file.
